Currently, WAN optimization systems are deployed in an inline fashion at a branch location and at a data center using two servers (or appliances). Alternatively, the WAN optimization system may include a server in connection with multiple clients, in order to accelerate network traffic to each of the clients. However, there are certain drawbacks to systems implemented in such a way. Hence, improvements in the art are needed.